Question: 39 cars were in the gift store parking lot. 53 more cars park at the gift store. How many cars are in the parking lot now?
Answer: The number of cars that are parked now is the sum of the number that were parked earlier and the number that came to park. The sum is $39 + 53$ cars. $39 + 53 = 92$ cars.